Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest
Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platform |ratings = : Kids to Adults |modes = Single-player, Two-Players |media = Cartridge |input = 128-megabit cartridge }} Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest was the second Donkey Kong game for the Super Nintendo. It is the sequel of Donkey Kong Country and the predecessor to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. It also had a Game Boy semi-sequel, Donkey Kong Land 2. It was released in 1995 and had Diddy Kong as the star. A port of the game was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2004 and was re-released on the Virtual Console in 2007. Plot Donkey Kong got kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool and his Kremling Krew. The Kremling Leader asks for the Kong’s Banana Hoard as a ransom for Donkey Kong captivity. However, both Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong decide to chase the Kremling Krew back to Crocodile Isle and free Donkey Kong. They arrive via Enguarde according to the GBA re-release. Worlds Gangplank Galleon *Pirate Panic *Mainbrace Mayhem *Gangplank Galley *Lockjaw's Locker *Topsail Trouble Crocodile Cauldron *Hot-Head Hop *Kannon's Klaim *Lava Lagoon *Red-Hot Ride *Squawks's Shaft Krem Quay *Barrel Bayou *Glimmer's Galleon *Krockhead Klamber *Rattle Battle *Slime Climb *Bramble Blast Krazy Kremland *Hornet Hole *Target Terror *Bramble Scramble *Rickety Race *Mudhole Marsh *Rambi Rumble Gloomy Gulch *Ghostly Grove *Haunted Hall *Gusty Glade *Parrot Chute Panic *Web Woods K. Rool's Keep *Arctic Abyss *Windy Well (SNES version)/Castle Crush (GBA version) *Castle Crush (SNES version)/Clapper's Cavern (GBA version) *Clapper's Cavern (SNES version)/Windy Well (GBA version) *Chain Link Chamber *Toxic Tower The Flying Krock *Screech's Sprint Lost World *Jungle Jinx *Black Ice Battle *Klobber Karnage *Fiery Furnace *Animal Antics Bosses *Krow *Kleever *Kudgel *King Zing *Kreepy Krow *Kerozene (GameBoy Advance Remake only) *Kaptain K. Rool Special Areas Various spots of Crocodile Isle are hosted by more or less benevolent characters, each of which help the duo in different way. They are: *Funky's Flights II is where the player can revisit previous worlds. Funky Kong also host a bunch of Flight tests in the Game Boy Advance port. *Swanky's Bonus Bonanza is a quiz about various obscure facts of the game. Swanky Kong and (In the GBA port) Candy Kong host it. The prize for successfully completing a quiz is an Extra Life Balloons. When a quiz is successfully completed, it can’t be played again. *The Kong Kollege is where Wrinkly Kong apparently teach a class of Kremlings. It’s also here that the player can learn basic facts about the game's controls, how to defeat the World's Boss, and (in the SNES version only) save the game progress. *The Monkey Museum is where Cranky Kong shares cryptic advices regarding the various levels of the game. It is replaced by Cranky's Hut in the GBA port. Cranky also hosts the Expresso Racing miningame in his hut. *Klubba guards the entrance of the Lost World in Klubba's Kiosk. However, Klubba will let the Kong access the Lost World if he is paid with at least fifteen Kremkoins. Klubba also hosts a minigame called Bag a Bug in the GBA port. Animal Buddies Most of the animal buddies from Donkey Kong Country return in DKC2, and a few new ones are featured aswell. They are: *Rambi the Rhinoceros is exactly the same as in Donkey Kong Country, although he now posses an ability that allows him to run very fast. *Enguarde the Swordfish act very much like he did in Donkey Kong Country, and can also Supercharge his attack. *Squawks the Parrot have been completely changed from his DKC self. He can be directly controlled and can shoot eggs from his beak. A blue sub-species (conjecturally called Flapper) is found in the level Parrot Chute Panic. Flapper can only descend and cannot spit eggs from his beak. *Rattly the Rattlesnake acts much like Winky, meaning he can jump very high. *Squitter the Spider is a very large spider that can shoot webs that defeat enemies or become floating platforms. However, he cannot jump on enemies. *Clapper the Seal appear in the levels Lava Lagoon and Clapper's Cavern. When jumping on him, Clapper will breath on the water found in the levels, either cooling it down or freezing it. *Glimmer the Anglerfish has a role similar to Squawks in the first Donkey Kong Country. He light up the pitch-black water in Glimmer's Galleon. *Expresso II is an animal buddy only found in the GBA port. Expresso II is playable as a part of the Expresso Racing minigame. Change between the SNES and Game Boy advance port *When fighting a Boss after it has been defeated, Swanky Kong will charge fifteen Banana Koins and calculate how much time it took to defeat the Boss. *Some of the characters have gained (or lost) sprites, *The Kongs have new voices clips, most of which were taken from Donkey Kong 64. *The player can now save anywhere on the map. *The Worlds' maps have been redesigned. *The player can travel to a different world for free at any time, as long as Funky Kong was seen at least once. *The death and end-of-level music no longer changes depending on the level. *The music “Run! Rambi, Run!” that played when King Zing chases the Kongs in the level Rambi Rumble was removed, and replaced by the music heard when racing against Screech. The music can still be heard in the sound test, though. *A cheat that allowed to obtain all Kremkoins in the first level was removed. *The player's lives and Banana Koins are now saved, instead of losing them whenever the game is turned off after saving. *The Gangplank Galleon has crashed into the right side of Crocodile Isle, rather than being to the left of it. This also happened in DKL2. Trivia *The subtitle of the game in North America was originally "Diddy Kong's Quest", but changed to "Diddy's Kong Quest" before release. This could either be a translation issue, a reference to Diddy on a quest to get a Kong (DK), or a play on the word "Conquest". *When the player defeats K. Rool, Cranky tallies their DK Coin total and compares that with the performance of other Nintendo characters. Mario, Yoshi and Link make a cameo at that point. *A few more cameo appearances of non-Nintendo characters' trademark devices are that of Sonic the Hedgehog's shoes and Earthworm Jim's gun and tights by a trash can with a sign that says "No Hopers." Also, in the Monkey Museum, the player can see a poster of Chief Thunder, a character from the game Killer Instinct. *A Virtual Boy version of Donkey Kong Country 2 was in development for a short time, but was never completed due to the system's failure. Little else is known about this unmade version. Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:SNES Games